Massive Heartache
by RexieCakes
Summary: Patricia's suffering from Massive Heartache after Kt, and Eddie begin dating and the Redhead is having second thoughts on breaking up with the boy she fell for, so when she comes up with an idea to end her pain it will show just how much her heart is hurting.
1. Cutting

Patricia sat her room thinking about Eddie.

She felt horrible for breaking up with him and now she was having massive heartache.

Because not only did she screw up her relationship, Kt was now dating Eddie as well and they were so open about their relationship it made Patricia sick.

"I can't believe this,"Patricia muttered to herself.

The Redhead felt like crying...she really did.

Though she wasn't one for tears she knew deep down, that right at that very moment she was.

"I won't cry...I won't cry,"Patricia thought as tears began rolling down her face.

Before Patricia knew it she was sobbing and she couldn't seem to stop herself from crying.

"I need to end this pain!"Patricia barked as she sat up.

Everyone else in Anubis house was downstairs thank god.

The goth made her way to her bedroom door, and opened it.

Then she headed to the bathroom where she would begin her mission.

Once inside Patricia locked the bathroom door and then walked over to one of the showers.

She remember leaving a razor in the shower the last time she'd taken one.

The Redhead grabbed it off the little shelve and then went over to the sink.

That's when it started...she began to cut.

Patricia cut her herself with the sharp blade and let out a painful scream.

She cut deep into her wrist causing blood to start gushing out.

But it didn't stop there she kept cutting, and cutting until she felt dizzy.

The pain was so intense it felt like a thousand knives stabbing her at once.

Patricia fell to the floor barely alive...

* * *

"I'm gonna go check on Patricia,"Joy said knowing her friend hadn't been down stairs all day.

"Alright,"Mara replied.

With that the little brunette left the living room of Anubis house, and went up stairs.

Joy walked into the bedroom to find the Redhead nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd,"Joy thought wondering where her best friend could be.

"Joy?"

The tiny brunette turned around to see Mara.

"Oh sorry I'm still looking for Patricia,"Joy explained.

"Well she's probably just in tha bathroom,"Mara pointed out.

"I'm worried though she hasn't been downstairs all day,"Joy added.

"I know,"Mara sighed.

"You can go back down and join the sisterhood I'ma wait for her,"Joy responded.

"Alright,"Mara replied.

With that Mara left the bedroom leaving Joy wondering about Patricia.

"I hope she's okay,"Joy thought as she sat on her bed.

"Patricia okay?"KT asked as Mara joined her.

"I'm sure she is she's in tha bathroom I think because Joy can't find her anywhere else,"Mara explained.

KT nodded in response to Mara and then both girls began to talk

* * *

-Ten minutes Later-

Joy was beginning to get a bit scared knowing that Patricia should've been out by now.

The little brunette walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Patricia?"Joy called.

No answer...

Joy tried turning the knob to find the door was locked.

"Oh no..."Joy said to herself feeling something wasn't right.

"KT, MARA!"Joy yelled as she ran downstairs.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!Well I said I'd write another Peddie story when I got some ideas, and I finally did!xD so anyways review?I shall update soon!C:**


	2. Hurry!

"MARA, KT HELP!"Joy screamed as she ran into the living room.

"Joy what's the matter!"KT, and Mara replied in unison.

"PATRICIA!"SHE'S LOCKED HERSELF IN THE BATHROOM AND SHE WON'T ANSWER ME!"Joy cried.

"What's with all this yelling,"Eddie groaned as he walked into the room.

"Patricia's in trouble!"KT answered.

"What!"How?"Eddie asked.

"WE CAN'T EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW ALL I KNOW IS WE NEED TO GET THE BATHROOM UNLOCKED!"Joy hissed.

"Calm down,"Mara sighed.

"No I can't calm down!"Joy snapped.

"Joy really if y-"

Suddenly before KT could finish her sentence the other students came into the room looking concerned.

"Alright this better be important what's with all of this noise?!"Jerome demanded.

"Yeah we're trying to plan our next prank!"Alfie added.

"And I'm trying to study,"Fabian muttered.

"Patricia's in trouble!Now please someone unlocked the stupid bathroom!"Joy snarled.

"Wait she's what!"Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian asked in shock.

"Yes what I said!"Joy growled.

"Okay, okay calm down everyone!I know how to unlock doors!"Eddie added.

"WELL GET UP THERE AND DO IT THEN!"Joy hissed.

"Joy if you yell one more time Trudy, and Victor will hear you!"Mara pointed out.

"I don't care!"Joy said.

Eddie sighed and then quickly made his way out of the living room.

When the others saw he was heading for the stairs they followed close behind.

"Still I don't care if Victor, and Trudy hear!"Joy growled glaring at Mara.

"Oh please will you stop already,"KT sighed.

"Fine,"Joy mumbled.

Then the students made their way up stairs and to the bathroom.

"Alright this will only take a second,"Eddie explained as he took a bobby pin out of his jean's pocket.

After that he used it to unlocked the door.

When they saw it open the group hurried inside and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Yacker..."Eddie managed to choke out.

"She's dead!"Joy cried.

"Maybe not!"Eddie added in defense kneeling down beside the Redhead.

"She's still alive, but she doesn't have much time go get Trudy to call the hospital!"Eddie ordered.

"I'm on it!"Mara said as she ran out of the bathroom.

Then everyone looked at Patricia with worried looks.

"Come on Yacker please make it..."Eddie prayed.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!Will Patricia make it?!Hmm I guess you'll find out soon enough!So review?c: I shall update soon.**


	3. Hoping, And Wondering

When the ambulance arrived at Anubis House the nurses put Patricia on a stroller and wheeled her into the vehicle.

Then they closed the doors and got into the front.

"NO YACKER NO!"Eddie cried as the ambulance began to drive away.

"It'll be okay Eddie she'll make it,"Fabian added.

"I sure hope so..."The ameracan choked out.

"Eddie dear I'll get a taxi to take us to the hospital,"Trudy said.

"Thank you thank you!"Eddie replied as tears began falling down his cheeks.

"You're welcome now try to calm down I'll go make that call,"Trudy responded walking inside the house.

"I have a bad feeling about this,"Eddie said as he began to sob.

"It's okay it's okay,"Fabian soothed.

"Really Eddie?You think that'll make him feel better!"Joy snapped.

"I'm doing my best here!"Fabian said getting annoyed.

"No you're not!"Joy yelled.

"Both of you quit it!"Jerome hissed.

With that Joy, and Fabian stopped fighting and didn't say a word.

"Now then like Trudy said all we need to do is keep calm,"Jerome pointed out.

"Yes I agree!"Mara said.

"Y-You always agree with him!"Joy snarled.

"Do not!"Mara growled.

"Do too!"Joy hissed.

"Oh my god,"Jerome groaned.

"Alfie do something!"Jerome added.

"Me?I don't know how to stop an arugement!"Alfie barked.

"Can't you just try?"Jerome questioned.

"No!Nothing is gonna stop them from fighting they're too upset!"Alfie pointed out.

"You're right,"Jerome sighed in defeat.

Then Trudy came back outside.

"Alright loves the taxi is on it's way!"Trudy added.

"Thank god,"Eddie muttered as he managed to stop the tears from falling.

He was going to be strong for Patricia no matter what he couldn't cry.

* * *

Soon enough the taxi arrived and everyone got in.

As they made their way closer to the hospital Eddie's bad feeling got worse.

"Okay we're here!"The taxie driver said when they got to their destination.

"Thank heavens!"Eddie said as he jumped out and ran towards the hospital doors.

"Wait for us!"Fabian called as he and the others got out and quickly followed Eddie.

When they were inside the group sat in the waiting room hoping for some good news.

"Alright you may see Miss Williamson"The doctor said as he walked over to the students.

"Good!Now what room is she in!"Eddie said more than ready to see his Yacker.

"Room ten,"The doctor answered.

After hearing that Eddie ran quickly to the room as the others quickly followed behind.

When Eddie entered the room he saw Patricia laying there in the hospital bed.

The Redhead seemed to be asleep as the group approached her.

"Yacker..."Eddie said to himself as he saw all the cut and scratch marks on her.

"It's like she cut herself!"Eddie said finally realizing what happened.

Then the rest of the students, along with Trudy looked and saw the same thing.

"B-But why!"Joy cried.

"No idea I guess we'll just have to wait and find out,"Eddie replied.

Then everyone waited for Patricia to wake up wondering what the reason was for her cutting herself so badly.

* * *

**Alright well I must say I'm really happy a lot of you are enjoying this!^^ Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter I shall update soon!c:**


	4. Tears

few hours later Patricia's eyes opened weakly.

"Yacker!"Eddie cheered as he jumped off the chair he was sitting in, and rushed to Patricia's side.

"Eddie what are you doing here?"Patricia managed to choke out.

"I'm here because I-"Eddie wasn't able to finish his sentence however when the rest of the group came into the room.

"She's awake!"Joy cheered running over to the bed.

Everyone else gathered around smiling at the Redhead.

"We're so glad you're alright love!"Trudy said.

"Patricia why did you do this to yourself?"KT asked.

The Redhead couldn't help but glare at the girl who made her how she now was before she spoke up.

"I cut myself with my razor because I wanted to die KT you, and Eddie going out together hurt me more than anything

has before I love him...I shouldn't have broken up with Slime Ball, but because I did you took him away from me!"Patricia snapped weakly still glaring at KT.

"And honestly I don't feel alright...I feel very weak,"Patricia pointed out before anyone could respond to what she had just explained.

"Weak indeed,"Came a voice from behind.

Everyone turned around to see the Doctor standing in the door way

"Doctor what do you mean weak?"Mara asked as he entered the room.

"She's lost too much blood,"The doctor answered.

"Well can't you get some for her?"Joy pointed out.

"Affraid not it would take someone's life away if I did,"The doctor answered.

"So what's gonna-"Joy didn't get to ask her question when Patricia's heart monitor began beeping.

When Eddie looked at Patricia her eyes were once again closed so that meant...

"I'm sorry everyone she's gone,"The doctor admitted looking over Patricia with sadness in his eyes.

Everyone broke down into sobs however Eddie cried the longest, and the hardest.

"She's gone my Yacker is gone and it's all my fault!"Eddie thought hating himself for going out with KT.

* * *

Eddie gasped as he sat up in bed.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"It was just that dream again..."Eddie muttered to himself trying to hold back the tears.

Then the blonde looked over at Fabian he was sleeping quietly in his bed.

With that Eddie let out a heavy sigh and quietly got out of his bed and made his way out of the room.

He had been having repeated dreams about the event with losing Patricia ever since it had happened.

As Eddie entered the kitchen to get himself some milk that would hopefully make him, feel a little better he heard footsteps and turned around.

"Had that dream again?"Fabian asked as Eddie looked at him.

"Yeah,"Eddie admitted as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry this happened,"Fabian added.

"I'm the one who should be sorry because of me Patricia's dead!"Eddie said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Fabian grabbed Eddie in a tight hug as the americain cried into his shoulder.

Eddie was now suffering from the same thing Patricia was before she died...Massive Heartache.

* * *

**Well that's it last chapter!Yeah not a happy ending but that's not how they all end ya know? so Anyways review?c:**


End file.
